Many different types of data storage systems exist and are being used to store data cartridges at known locations and to retrieve desired data cartridges so that data may be written to or read from the data cartridges. Such data storage systems are often referred to as “juke box” data storage systems, particularly if they can accommodate a large number of individual data cartridges.
A typical juke box data storage system may include one or more different types of cartridge receiving devices for holding the various data cartridges. For example, one type of cartridge receiving device may include a cartridge storage rack or “magazine” while another type of cartridge receiving device may include a cartridge read/write device. The cartridge storage racks or magazines provide storage locations for the data cartridges and are often arranged so that they form one or more vertical stacks, although other configurations are possible. The cartridge read/write device may be located at any convenient location within the data storage system.
The data storage system may also be provided with a moveable cartridge picker assembly or “picker” for transporting the data cartridges-between the various cartridge receiving devices, e.g., between the cartridge storage racks and the cartridge read/write devices. A typical cartridge picker assembly or picker may also be provided with a cartridge plunge mechanism or “thumb” assembly for engaging the various data cartridges contained in the cartridge receiving devices and for drawing them into the picker. A picker positioning system associated with the cartridge picker assembly may be used to move the cartridge picker assembly along the various cartridge receiving devices.
Data storage systems of the type described above are usually connected to a host computer system which may be used to access or store data on the data cartridges. For example, if the host computer system issues a request for data contained on a particular data cartridge, a control system associated with the data storage system will actuate the picker positioning system to move the picker assembly along the cartridge storage racks until the picker assembly is positioned adjacent the desired data cartridge. The cartridge plunge mechanism or “thumb” assembly associated with the picker assembly may then remove the data cartridge from the cartridge storage rack and draw it into the picker assembly. The picker positioning system may then be actuated to move the picker assembly to the appropriate cartridge read/write device. Once properly positioned adjacent the cartridge read/write device, the thumb assembly may insert the selected data cartridge into the cartridge read/write device so that the host computer may thereafter read data from or write data to the data cartridge. After the read/write operation is complete, the thumb assembly may be actuated to remove the data cartridge from the cartridge read/write device. The picker assembly may thereafter return the data cartridge to the appropriate location in the cartridge storage rack.